Seduciendo a la Belleza
by Vania-Black
Summary: Una nueva alumna entra en Hogwarts... protegera a Snape de las bromas de James y Sirius, ignorara los intentos de Sirius de seducirla. Lucius Malfoy la vera como una presa que se resiste. Remus por fin tiene alguien a quien confiarle su secreto aparte de sus amigos. ¿Sera todo tan facil, o se complicaran las cosas? EPOCA DE MERODEADORES Y CONTINUA CON LOS LIBROS
1. Primer encuentro

**Empieza en la epoca de los merodeadores y continuara con los libros… con los cambios que le provoque lo que estoy escribiendo…! Espero vuestros reviews!**

**Capitulo 1: Primer Encuentro**

Las vacaciones llegaban un año mas, cuarto año tocaba a su fin, como cada verano los merodeadores, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Sirius Black y Peter Pettigrew debían separarse al menos dos meses.

Cada uno de ellos iría a su casa, excepto Sirius pues la mansión de Grimmauld Place, no era su hogar, aquella familia a la que creía no pertenecer…

- A lo mejor soy adoptado – les decía Sirius a sus dos amigos.

- Que coño dices Canuto – le reprochó James – Si eres igual de testarudo y orgulloso que cualquier miembro de la familia Black.

- Eso es porque se me ha pegado – afirmó.

- Mas quisieras, joder tío, acepta a tu familia…

- Que me acepten ellos a mí como soy, si no que les jodan…

- Sirius – avisó Remus – lo quieras o no son tu familia…

El puso los ojos en blanco. Durante el resto del viaje hacia King's Cross fueron hablando de las "bromas" que le harían a Snivellus el año próximo.

Pronto oyeron un silbido que anunciaba la llegada a la estación, a cada uno de sus amigos le habían ido a buscar, pero como de costumbre a él no, a su familia no le importaba que viajase sólo desde la estación hasta la mansión, es más si desaparecía por el camino mejor, era un traidor al apellido Black, amigo de un hombre lobo, un Potter y de Gryffindor, una deshonra para la familia…

En cuanto llegó agosto, los tres amigos lo pasaron en casa de los Potter , con James y Sirius haciendo de las suyas… a partir de ese día las vacaciones se les hicieron cortísimas, cuando se quisieron dar cuenta ya estaban en el tren de regreso a Hogwarts.

Los tres hablaban animadamente cuando alguien les interrumpió:

- Perdonad, me puedo sentar aquí, el resto está todo ocupado.

Los tres miraron para la puerta de donde provenía la voz y vieron a una muchacha, alta, de piel morena, pelo oscuro y ojos azules en la puerta del compartimento.

-Por supuesto – se apresuraron a contestar James y Sirius al ver tal belleza.

- Gracias – dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Ellos son James y Sirius – dijo Remus, al ver que ninguno de los dos hablaba – Yo soy Remus y el – dijo señalando al muchacho regordete – es Peter.

-Encantada, yo soy Althea – dijo la muchacha

- ¿Eres nueva en el colegio? – Se aventuró a preguntar James, pues no había visto antes a esa belleza.

- Si, vengo de Dumstrang, por asuntos personales – contesto la muchacha dando a entender que no quería que se le preguntase el por qué del traslado.

- Lo que nos faltaba… una alumna de Dumstrang, a los que tanto aprecio les tenemos por ser tan amables… - Dijo Sirius ironizando.

- ¿Sirius verdad? – el asintió con la cabeza – ¿Acaso me conoces? Para juzgarme, haz el favor de no hablar de la gente sin conocerla – dijo la joven airada

Los tres se quedaron asombrados ante esta reacción de la muchacha, Remus y James aceptaron que ella tenía razón, pero Sirius… era un Black, sabía que ella tenía razón pero no se lo iba a decir.

El tren emitió un silbido.

- Hemos llegado – le anunció Remus a la nueva.

Todo el mundo bajó del tren, Althea estaba un poco desorientada, no sabía hacia donde tenía que ir.


	2. Gryffindor

**Espero vuestros Reviews! **

**CAPITULO 2: GRYFFINDOR**

- Ven con nosotros – le dijo Sirius con una sonrisa canina al verla desorientada.

Se subieron en aquellos extraños carros que parecían andar solos. Pasados unos minutos se empezó a divisar el castillo, le muchacha se quedo maravillada con la visión.

- ¿A que es bonito? – le susurro Sirius

- Si, una autentica maravilla para la vista- contesto sin salir de su ensimismamiento

Unos instantes después el carro se paró, los tres muchachos bajaron, pero ella pareció no haberse dado cuenta.

- Abajo, ya se acabaron los cinco "céntimos" – dijo James

Con esto la hizo reaccionar, Sirius le ofreció ayuda para bajar del carro que ella acepto encantada.

Albus Dumbledore, se encontraba en la puerta del Gran Comedor para darles la bienvenida a los estudiantes.

-¿Pero qué coño…? Se debe estar cayendo la torre de astronomía – dijo james con sorpresa al ver a Dumbledore.

Althea le miro con sorpresa y dijo:

- ¿Acaso no es lo normal?

- No, generalmente lo de recibir a los alumnos lo hace otra profesora – contesto Remus.

- Buenas noches – Dijo Dumbledore dirigiéndose al grupo – Me alegra ver que ya se lleva bien con alguien señorita Steffanof. Deseo que tenga buena suerte durante el curso y que se adapte bien, ahora debe ir con los alumnos de primero, para que el sombrero seleccionador le asigne una casa y la casa que le asigne se va a sentar con los alumnos de 5º.

- De acuerdo, señor – dijo, con una sonrisa, aunque sus ojos se dirigieron a los chicos con un interrogante.

- Tranquila no será doloroso – dijo Sirius

Entró en el Gran Comedor con un grupo de niños y uno a uno fueron pasando por una silla, donde se les ponía un sombrero viejo, andrajoso y éste gritaba el nombre de una de las cuatro casas.

Hasta que por fin le tocó el turno a ella, estaba nerviosa, se sentó en la banqueta y el sombrero comenzó:

- Vaya, vaya, ¿que tenemos aquí? Hacía tiempo que no entraba una búlgara en Hogwarts.- Althea se quedo sorprendida.

- ¿Y esto como lo sabe? – pensó la joven.

- Soy un artefacto mágico, hablo y te leo la mente, ¿me dejas ya penetrar en tu futuro?

- Pero si solamente quiero que me digas….

- ¡CALLA! Veamos que te depara.- Interrumpió el sombrero.

La cara de la muchacha era un poema, echó una mirada hacia sus tres "amigos."

_-"Ayudadme, sacadme de aquí".-_ Pensó desesperada.

- Mmm… buena mente si señora, aunque no estas del todo en tus cabales, eres lista, valiente y tienes carácter… No te veo en la casa de las serpientes, pero tampoco te veo en la casa azul, ¿crees que tu valentía taparía los libros o tu voluntad para estudiar dejaría la valentía para otros? – El sombrero reflexiono un momento y grito -

¡GRYFFINDOR!-

Althea miro las cuatro mesas y se dirigió a la que estaban sentados todos los alumnos de su casa, la que estaba decorada con rojo y dorado.

- ¡Ven! – susurraba James.


	3. Lucius Malfoy

**Aquí os dejo otro capii…! Gracias a los lectores, os animo a que me dejéis vuestra opinión. **

_**CAPITULO 3: LUCIUS MALFOY.**_

- ¿Por qué no te sientas con nosotros? – propuso Remus, cuando estuvo a su lado, puesto que James y Remus estaban al otro lado de la mesa, Sirius hizo que Peter se moviera para dejarle el sitio a la Joven.

- Bienvenida a Gryffindor – dijo Sirius con una sonrisa

- Gracias – dijo ella

La sonora voz de Dumbledore resonó por todo el Gran Comedor.

- A todos aquellos que sois nuevos me gustaría deciros unas cosas:

El bosque que está más allá del Lago queda totalmente prohibido para los alumnos.

Así mismo todos los menores de quince años deben estar en sus salas comunes antes de las once de la noche.

Recordaros que como cada año la copa de las casas está en juego, así que tened cuidado con romper reglas – dijo mirando para James y Sirius – Os deseo que paséis un buen año. ¡Que comience el banquete!-

Y ante la cara de asombro de Althea, apareció un montón de comida en la mesa. Ella cogió un trozo de algo que parecía ser calabaza gratinada.

- ¿Qué es eso de la copa de las casas? – le preguntó a Remus.

- Los profesores nos van dando puntos, al final de curso se hace un recuento y la casa que más puntos tenga gana la copa, pero también nos los pueden quitar. – dijo echándoles una severa mirada a James y Sirius.

Ya durante el postre, Althea echó una mirada por las dos mesas que había enfrente de ella.

- ¿Quién es aquel? – pregunto con curiosidad por una melena dorada como el sol

- ¿Quién? ¿El que está sentado al lado de Snivellus?- pregunto Sirius acercándose a ella para mirar en la misma dirección.

- Si, supongo.

- Lucius Malfoy y el que está sentado a su derecha es Severus Snape o Snivellus. Son de Slytherin, nuestro principal rival en la copa de las casas.

- ¿Rival? Vaya tontería, rivalidad entre las casas- _"Es guapo"_ pensó la joven de ojos azules.

Cerca de medianoche terminó el banquete de bienvenida, cada uno de los alumnos se levantó para dirigirse a sus respectivas salas comunes. Althea se dirigía hacia la puerta del comedor con sus amigos cuando algo la detuvo agarrándola por el hombro.

Ella se giro para ver qué era lo que la detenía, el bastón del muchacho rubio sobre su hombro.

- Tú debes de ser la nueva – dijo con un tono frío casi sepulcral.

-Sí, mi nombre es Althea – Contesto con el mismo tono que habían usado para dirigirse a ella.

- Yo soy Lucius Malfoy – Mientras le tendía la mano.

- Déjala tranquila Malfoy – dijo la voz de Sirius a espaldas de ella.

- Yo en tu lugar me apartaría de toda esta escoria de traidores y sangre sucia.

Si las miradas matasen, ambos estarían a veinticinco metros bajo tierra.

- Gracias pero se elegir mis amistades yo solita – contesto en tono frío.


	4. Evans y Tonks

En ese instante, Sirius tiro de ella llevándosela de allí antes de que perdiera el control y le diera dos hostias a Malfoy.

La joven iba a rastras detrás de Sirius, pero en mitad de un pasillo desierto, se plantó.

- ¿Se puede saber que has hecho?- Pregunto ella.

- ¿Yo? – contesto con asombro.

- Si, tú, ¿a que ha venido lo de sacarme así del gran comedor?

- Te he echado una mano. Como se nota que no conoces a Malfoy.

- ¿Acaso tu le conoces?

- Sí, hace cuatro años y no es buena persona.

- Soy mayorcita, para saber elegir con quien debo o no juntarme… y hay que conocer muy bien a la gente antes de hablar sobre ella.

- Para conocer a Malfoy no hace falta llegar tan hondo.

Althea puso los ojos en blanco y siguió caminando por el pasillo seguida de Sirius hasta llegar a la sala común.

- ¿Dónde está mi cuarto? – pregunto a Remus

- Subiendo las escaleras a la derecha – contesto él.

- Gracias. Hasta mañana- dijo dirigiéndose a Remus, James y ni siquiera se dignó en mirar a Sirius.

Este se sentó en un butacón a lado de sus amigos, fue de aquella cuando James le preguntó:

- ¿Qué le has hecho ya a la nueva?

- ¿Yo? – Dijo Sirius con asombro como si no hubiese roto un plato en su vida.

- No, mi abuela – ironizo James

- Nada, simplemente la saqué del Gran comedor por que Malfoy intentaba meter cizaña y ponerla de su bando, como siempre.

- ¿Y por eso se ha puesto así? – Preguntó Remus, sin llegar a creérselo de todo.

- Pues por lo visto sí, me dijo que ella sabia defenderse solita y que antes de juzgar a alguien debía mirar el corazón o algo así.

- Jajaja – río James- Como se nota que es nueva y no conoce a Malfoy, ya le conocerá.

- Yo me voy a dormir – dijo Remus – Que mañana empezamos las clases y hay dos horas de Historia de la Magia.

Un instante después de Remus, subieron también James y Sirius.

Entró en su cuarto y se encontró con dos jovenes que hablaban entre si animadamente.

- Hola- dijo la joven a su recién entrada acompañante – tu debes de ser mi nueva compañera de cuarto. Soy Lily.

-Yo Althea, encantada- contesto tendiéndole la mano.

- Y yo soy Tonks – dijo la otra joven dándole un efusivo abrazo.

Por la mañana James, Remus y Sirius se prepararon para bajar a desayunar pero Sirius se quedo sentado en un butacón de la sala común.

- ¿No bajas a desayunar? – pregunto James

- Id yendo, yo bajo ahora – dijo.

- Éste va a esperar a la nueva para ligársela… - Le dijo James a Remus entre risas, pero una mirada de Sirius le hizo callar.


	5. Disculpas y Un Plan

Justo cuando sus amigos salían por el retrato, la joven búlgara aparecía por las escaleras, seguida de Lily y Tonks  
- Evans, buenos días- saludo Sirius – Y Buenos días a ti también Querida prima Nymphadora.  
- Muerete Black – contesto Lily  
- Sirius, como me vuelvas a llamar Nymphadora… Te vas a asustar de todas las maldiciones que conozco. – Dijo la joven Tonks.  
Se dirigió a la joven bulgara y le dijo:  
- Siento haberte sacado ayer así del comedor, pero conozco a Malfoy, – ella le ignoraba- y en algún momento te diría una estupidez… y…  
- ¿Le conoces o crees conocerle? – le corto ella.  
- Creo que lo conozco bastante bien.  
- Pero solo lo crees.  
- Solo te digo que tengas cuidado con él.

Cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban en la puerta del Gran Comedor, la cual estaba ya cerrada, Sirius la abrió y le cedió el paso a la joven.  
Todo el mundo miró para ellos, las chicas de las otras casas, incluso de la suya propia la miraban, algunas con envidia, otras con recelo, pero todas cuchicheaban.  
Al paso de Sirius se oían suspiros, en cambio cuando pasaba ella esos suspiros eran sustituidos por comentarios del estilo: "Que suerte" o "mira la nueva que parecía tonta. Ayer tonteaba con Malfoy y hoy con Black"  
La joven ignoró todos los comentarios que oyó excepto uno, que no contestó pero que iba a tener muy en cuenta.  
- Otra más a la lista de conquistas del traidor de Black, pobre ingenua – dijo una joven con el cabello dorado.

Ambos se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor.  
- Esa rubia de bote que tiene cara de asco – dijo Sirius señalando con disimulo – es mi prima Narcissa.  
Althea no contesto pues aparentemente seguía cabreada con él.  
El director pasó por el lado donde ellos estaban sentados.  
- Así me gusta Black, haciendo amistad con la nueva incorporación a su curso. Felicidades – dijo guiñándole un ojo.  
Los cuatro se quedaron perplejos ante este comentario de su director, mientras se marchaba silbando "Love is in the air".  
- Sinceramente a este hombre se le va la pinza. – Comentó James.  
- No, ¿es que no sabes que puede ver el futuro y ve que estaremos juntos por siempre jamás? un Black con una búlgara, seguramente de sangre sucia… que mejor combinación para cabrear a mis padres… – ironizo Sirius.  
- Dejad de decir sandeces. Dumbledore es un buen mago y muy sabio. – Replicó Remus.  
- Si, pero eso no quita que se le vaya la pinza de vez en cuando. - Repitió James  
Althea se levanto de su asiento entre indignada y cabreada.  
- Disculpadme, no tengo hambre. Remus, nos vemos en Historia de la Magia.-  
Y se marchó a grandes zancadas del Gran Comedor.  
- Buenos días señorita Stefanoff. – dijo Malfoy al cruzase con ella, la joven continuó su camino sin dignarse ni a contestar.  
- Althea espera – oyó la voz de Remus.  
- ¿Qué quieres? – contesto la joven búlgara con los ojos nublados por las lagrimas.

No puedes tomarte tan enserio todo lo que salga por la boca de Sirius. Estoy seguro que no lo dijo con ánimo de ofender, simplemente le gusta mucho fastidiar a sus padres– Dijo con una tímida sonrisa  
- Ayer conocí sus ojos, cielo... Viaje desde el norte hasta el polo sur y no encontré ojos así, como los que tiene él.  
- Althea, si me permites un consejo…  
- No te conozco demasiado, pero me inspiras confianza, así que adelante Remus…- dijo Althea.  
- No caigas rendida a sus pies como todas, se difícil, hazte la dura…cuanto más tarde en conquistarte mejor. - Le aconsejó con una sonrisa cómplice  
- ¿Y eso por qué? – pregunto ella con curiosidad.  
- Porque está acostumbrado a que todas caigan a sus pies cuando él les dice algo, o simplemente las mira, y en unos días se aburre de la chica en cuestión.  
- Por eso el comentario de… la prima de Sirius. – pensó Althea en alto.  
- Un segundo… ¿Narcissa? No debes de creerte NADA de lo que te diga esa mujer, porque no es que su familia le tenga demasiado aprecio a Sirius, ya que solo se parece a su familia en el apellido, e intentaran fastidiarle las cosas cuando a él le vayan bien.  
- Vaya eso está muy bien saberlo. Gracias. – Dijo ella con una sonrisa en los labios.  
- Mira James, el prefecto y la nueva van a llegar tarde a clase. - Dijo Sirius de manera socarrona – Vamos nena, te acompaño- mientras le pasaba la mano por la cintura a la joven.  
- ¡Eh! ¡Para! Esa mano fuera de ahí. – Mientras quitaba la mano de Sirius de su cintura y le separaba.


	6. Balbuceador

James y Sirius se adelantaron hablando entre ellos, lo que Remus aprovechó para seguir hablando con la joven.  
- Esto ya supone un reto más para él, no has caído a sus pies desde el primer momento. - Mientras le guiñaba un ojo.  
Un joven con el pelo negro y grasiento les adelantó.  
- Ese es Severus Snape apodado por éstos dos como Snivellus, es muy bueno en pociones, es el objetivo de la mayor parte de sus bromas.  
- Habrá que echarle una mano con ellos – comentó en bajo para que no pudieran oírla.  
- Yo ya estoy harto de quitarle puntos a la casa por su culpa. Agradezco tu ayuda pero, ¿cómo piensas hacerlo?  
- Los métodos son cosa mía, pero lo haré, y será la manera de darle más retos a Sirius para conquistarme. Durmiendo con el enemigo. - A la joven se le escapo una pequeña carcajada alejándose.  
- ¡Althea! – Gritó Remus, pero ella ya estaba demasiado lejos para oírle.  
Se acercó al joven de pelo grasiento y comenzó a hablar con él.  
- Severus Snape ¿cierto?  
- Si – le contesto en tono cortante, pero esto no impidió que ella siguiera con sus planes.  
- Me han dicho que eres un genio de las pociones – aseguro la joven – me preguntaba si podrías echarme una mano, ya que soy extremadamente patosa.  
- No veo por qué tuviese que hacerlo, ni siquiera eres de mi casa – le contesto él en tono altivo.  
- Balbuceador* – susurro James  
- ¡Protego! – Dándole tiempo a bloquear el hechizo de James – ¿Te parece una buena razón, tú me ayudas a mí y yo te ayudo a ti?  
- Hostias, que rápida es. - Comentó James – Menos mal que no me lo ha reenviado.  
- Espero que no sea así de rápida en todo. – Comentó Sirius con sorna.  
- Te gustaría saber lo lenta que soy haciendo otras cosas.- Le contestó la joven búlgara.  
- ¡Sirius! – Gritó James – La nueva se te esta insinuando.  
- No. – Corrigió ella – Sólo le estoy contestando a la afirmación que él ha hecho de manera inapropiada. Pero créeme, será casi imposible que lo llegue a saber.  
- Si pasas una noche conmigo, no querrás estar con otra persona nena.  
- Sirius… - Reprendió Remus – no seas tan machote. - Manteniendo la apariencia seria, aun que por dentro no daba crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo.  
- Eso puede que lo compruebe…

-Señores y señorita, ¿piensan entrar en clase o se van a quedar en la puerta?  
Pasaron dos largas horas de clase, que para James y Sirius se hicieron eternas. En cambio para Althea y Remus fueron de lo más entretenidas.  
Cuando el profesor estaba diciendo las últimas palabras para dar por terminada la clase, James y Sirius ya se habían marchado corriendo.  
- Es porque les encanta Herbología ¿Verdad? - preguntó Althea.  
- Créeme, no. Están tramando algo... - contestó Remus.  
La joven salió del aula ensimismada en encontrar el camino, cuando de pronto una mano tiró de ella haciendo que todos sus libros quedasen tirados en el pasillo.  
Se encontró en un cuarto oscuro, notó como la acorralaban contra la pared.


	7. LumosNox

- Lumus. – Susurró la joven – Ah, eres tú.  
El joven Black recortó los centímetros que le separaban del rostro de ella y la besó con pasión. Dejó resbalar sus manos desde la pared hasta la cintura de la joven para a traerla hacia él.  
- ¿Quieres acción? Pues la vas a tener. "Nox" – apagando la luz.  
Ella comenzó a meter la mano en el pantalón de él para sacarle la camisa. Fue desabrochando los botones despacio, mientras él le besaba el cuello. La muchacha comenzó a deshacer el nudo de la corbata con los dientes, rozando el torso desnudo de Sirius, fue recorriendo el torso de él de manera juguetona, hasta llegar a la oreja donde le dio un delicado mordisquito, separándose un instante para coger aire, rozó los labios del joven Black acercándose a su oído.  
- Yo no soy de las de "aquí te pillo aquí te follo", conmigo te lo vas a tener que currar. Ciao guapo. – Le separó con delicadeza y se marcho con una sonrisa.  
Sirius se quedó paralizado unos instantes, para segundos después darse cuenta de que la joven se había llevado su corbata.  
- ¡Althea! – Grito él, pero ella ya estaba demasiado lejos para oírle.  
Bajó con prisa al vestíbulo, pues allí la esperaba Remus desde hacía un buen rato.  
- Ya iba siendo hora, venga que llegamos tarde… Althea, ¿llevas puestas dos corbatas?  
- Si Remus, es una laaaaaaaaaaaaarga historia. Te enteraras pronto. - dijo ella con una sonrisa.  
Mientras Sirius se acordaba de toda la familia de la muchacha no se dio cuenta de que alguien se acercaba por el pasillo.  
- Tápese Black, que se va a coger un resfriado - le aconsejó el director al joven.  
En clase de Herbología.  
-Potter, ¿dónde está Black? – pregunto la profesora.  
- No va a venir profesora, se encontraba indispuesto. – Apresuró a contestar la joven.  
- Althea, ¿qué has hecho? – pregunto Remus con temor.  
- ¿Yo? Nada. – Mirando con disimulo la segunda corbata que llevaba puesta sonriendo.  
- No me dirás ahora que esa es la corbata de Sirius. – Dándose cuenta que la joven se había reído al mirar la corbata.  
- Si. – Con cara de buena. – Pero no es lo que parece, de verdad, ya te lo contaré…  
La clase paso sin ningún percance digno de mención, una vez terminada los alumnos se dirigieron cada uno a su sala común, Althea y Remus iban entretenidos hablando cuando llegando a la entrada de la sala común se encontraron a Sirius desnudo de cintura para arriba.  
- Eres una Fresca – dijo Sirius acercándose a los dos.  
Althea miro a Remus haciendo que no entendía nada…  
-¿Quién yo? – Dijo ella con cara de ofendida- ¿Por qué dices eso?  
- Por tu excelente habilidad de Roba corbatas – dijo señalando la segunda corbata de ella.  
- Debes de estar confundiéndome con otra… y esta corbata es la de repuesto que la había extraviado.  
- Si, en el armario de la 4º planta de la torre sur, eres una mentirosa- dijo entrando por el hueco del retrato.  
-Althea, no vayas a hacer algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir- dijo Remus algo preocupado en un tono casi inaudible  
- Tranquilo amigo, seré cuidadosa - le contesto, entrando por el hueco del retrato. Respuesta que no convenció demasiado al joven Gryffindor.  
Voy a mi habitación Remus, ahora bajo y vamos a comer.  
- Vale.  
La joven iba a subir por las escaleras cuando una voz la distrajo.  
-Seguro que en tu armario de Bulgaria tienes una estantería repleta de recuerdos de tus conquistas... – le dijo  
- ¿Y tú de las tuyas?  
- Mis únicos trofeos son los recuerdos de un bonito amor…  
- Jajajajajajajaja – rió James a carcajadas que estaba subiendo las escaleras dirección a su cuarto - ¿Entonces que es todo lo que tienes en el baúl?  
- Así que recuerdos de un amor… ¿no?  
- Althea vamos a comer – dijo Remus desde detrás del retrato de la señora gorda.  
La joven dejo a Sirius con cara de póquer mirando a James que le había descubierto su faceta de Don Juan, esa que le quería ocultar a ella…  
- Pues sabes tío, ella me gusta y la voy a conquistar, me cueste lo que me cueste- le dijo Sirius a James, este se quedo asombrado de la reacción.


	8. No te olvides de mi

Por el pasillo.  
- Althea ¿De qué se reía James?  
- De Sirius… porque me dijo que él no tenía recuerdos de sus ligues, que lo del era amor.  
- Althea, ve con cuidado... conozco a Sirius y no quiero que te haga daño...  
- Tranquilo, ten cuidado no vaya a ser yo la que le haga daño a él.  
- ¿Cuales son tus intenciones con él?  
- Por el momento, que me respete y no ser una más en su lista... después ya veremos cómo se desarrollan las cosas...

...Y así transcurrió el tiempo, sin mayores sobresaltos en Hogwarts, hasta que, las primeras nieves anunciaron la llegada del invierno, los exámenes. Estés  
absorbieron el mayor tiempo de Althea y Remus, que se quedaban hasta tarde estudiando juntos en la sala común lo que dio lugar a muchos comentarios por parte de James.  
- ¿Estés dos no estarán liados?, pasan mucho tiempo juntos.  
- James, están estudiando... ella está interesada en mi.  
-Si estudiándose el uno al otro... no seas tan creído Chucho, que no le interesa ni tu sombra.  
- Remus, no quiere pareja por su problema peludo... acuérdate.  
- A lo mejor ya se lo ha contado y no nos ha dicho nada, pasan mucho tiempo juntos.  
- Voy a bajar haber que hacen.

Sirius bajo las escaleras en silencio, para espiar a Althea y Remus.  
- Me voy a dormir que es tarde ya y mañana tenemos el examen temprano, gracias por explicármelo cielo.  
- Hasta mañana querida.

La joven se marcho hacia las escaleras y se encontró con Sirius.  
-Buenas noches Sirius, ¿Que haces aquí a estas horas?  
- Voy al baño.  
- Sí, claro, hasta mañana.

... Y por fin llego la ultima cena del trimestre, el estrés de los exámenes había desaparecido, James seguía pensando que entre Althea y Remus había algo más que  
amistad, pues iban por los pasillos uno al lado del otro, riéndose, entre las clases, o hablando.  
- Oye, no has tenido ningún rollo con ninguna chica este trimestre - dijo James asombrado.  
- No, ya te dije que me gustaba Althea y que no iba a parar hasta conseguirla...  
- No sueñes Black, como puedes pensar que esa belleza se va a unir a tu vulgar lista de conquistas... muy desesperadas tienen que estar esas chicas para tener algo  
contigo, un traidor a la sangre - comento Lucius con sorna.

Sirius estaba de espaldas, se giro lentamente con media sonrisa en la cara...y camino lentamente hacia él, dispuesto a pegarle. La joven búlgara que venia  
caminando con Remus de hacer la maleta, vio la escena y fue corriendo, se puso entre Sirius y Lucius, poniéndole las manos en el pecho a Sirius le dijo:  
- No vale la pena, es lo que él quiere para que os castiguen - pero Sirius estaba obsesionado y no la escuchaba, ella se percato- Sirius, mírame, Sirius, coño que me  
mires a mí que estoy más buena que el - entonces Sirius se percato de la presencia de Althea prestándole atención - Que no vale la pena, que le pegues, no ves que es  
lo que él quiere, que os castiguen todas las vacaciones - Entonces el paro su camino, y dejándose guiar por la joven, fue en dirección contraria.  
- Coño, si que tiene mano la nueva, ha frenado a Sirius obsesionado en algo...- dijo James asombrado.  
- Es buena - admitió Remus - eso no le habría conseguido ni yo.  
Durante la comida nadie comento el pequeño incidente con Lucius aquella tarde... James y Sirius la pasaron hablando, riendo de las bromas pesadas que le habían hecho a  
Snape durante el trimestre obviando las que se habían frustrado por la protección que Althea le brindaba, mientras que Remus y Althea hablaban sobre sus notas, pasada la media noche...

-Yo me marcho esta tarde a casa, a pasar la navidad con mi familia - dijo la joven búlgara apesumbrada  
- Nosotros nos quedamos haciéndole compañía a Sirius que no vuelve a casa por navidad como el turrón- dijo James.  
-Vaya - dijo ella fingiendo sorpresa, pues Remus le había contado los problemas de Sirius con su familia - Bueno nos vemos a la vuelta, le dio dos besos a Remus, a  
James, la mano, ya que sabía que trataba de conquistar a Lily y no quería interferir, a Sirius le dio otros dos besos y le susurro al oído:  
- No te olvides de mí, durante mi ausencia- cosa que al joven Black dejo un poco trastocado.  
- Yo también me retiro-dijo Remus  
La joven se separo lentamente de Sirius y se marcho hacia la torre acompañada por Remus para recoger la pequeña maleta que se llevaba consigo.  
-¡Althea! ¡Vamos que no llegas a coger el tren!  
-¡Ya bajo!  
Bajaron las escaleras a toda prisa y salieron en dirección a hogsmade, bajo la atenta mirada de Sirius y Lucius.


	9. De vuelta en casa

**Bueno, aquí les dejo otro capítulo mas, espero que les guste. Dar las gracias a las lectoras, que ya tengo 5. Dejadme vuestra opinión y sugerencias si quereis y veremos como se pueden ir incluyendo. **

**Besos**

**Vania **

**_**

Cuando llegaron a la estación ya estaban instando a los pocos alumnos que se marchaban a subirse al tren.

—Hasta la vuelta, Remus, pórtate un poquito mal estas navidades —se despidió ella.

—¿Quieres que te mantenga informada de lo que hacen estos dos?

—Sí, sobre todo Sirius, en concreto, y de las bromitas que le hacen a Severus. Me voy, nos leemos.

La joven subió al tren, buscó un compartimento libre, entró en el cerrando la puerta a su paso, colocó la maleta en el lugar que le correspondía y se sentó. Los sentimientos comenzaron a arremolinarse en su cabeza, tenía que enfrentarse a su padre una vez más. Estaba deseando poder irse de casa, pero mientras tanto tenía que convivir durante las vacaciones con él, le menguaba el ánimo, ya que era muy severo y demasiado estricto en relación a sus amistades, si se enteraba de cuáles eran sus amigos en el colegio se iba a montar una bronca muy seria como la última vez.

Tenía la mirada perdida en la ventana cuando oyó el silbato que anunciaba la llegada a la estación de King's Cross, cuando el tren llegó al andén, la joven cogió sus pertenencias y se bajó.

Miró entre la multitud buscando una cara conocida hasta que la encontró, se dirigió hacia donde estaba.

—Buenas tardes, Joe —dijo la joven al chofer y mayordomo de la familia—. Te han enviado a ti a buscarme de nuevo, ¿qué pasa, no me quiere ver? Pues todas las vacaciones me tiene que aguantar. En semana santa me quedo en el colegio —resolvió—. No sé en qué pienso cuando decido venir a casa.

—No, señorita, su padre está deseando verla, lo que pasa es que no es de su agrado venir a la estación tan llena de "bichos raros" —le contestó.

—Bueno, mejor que no venga, porque como conozca a alguno de mis nuevos amigos, la lío de nuevo y no creo que te apetezca otro cambio de ciudad, ¿no?

—Señorita, mi deber es servir a vuestra familia, el lugar es cosa de su padre.

—Joe, estamos solos, a mi no hace falta que me hagas la pelota y finjas, el día que me independice te vienes conmigo que te voy a tratar mejor que él, con lo bueno que eres.

—Gracias, Señorita.

—No veo el día en que eso pase.

El chofer le cogió la maleta de la joven, se dirigieron al coche y se pusieron dirección a la casa; a medida que se acercaban a su destino, la joven intentaba sacar fuerzas de donde no las tenía para enfrentarse a su padre.

—Ya hemos llegado —anunció Joe.

La joven suspiró y procedió a bajarse del coche, subió las pocas escaleras que separaban el coche del caserón familiar y entró.

—Hola, ya estoy en casa... —saludó ella.

—Esa es manera de saludar a tu padre —dijo un hombre con un acentuado tono búlgaro.

—Haz el favor de dejarme en paz —pidió ella, dirigiéndose a las escaleras, pero su padre la agarró por el brazo y le impidió que siguiese su camino.

—A mi no me des la espalda.

—Déjame en paz, no tendría que haber venido. No sé cómo se me pasa por la cabeza la idea de venir a pasar unos días contigo.

El padre de la joven levantó la mano y le dio un bofetón, ella se tocó la cara y respiró, tranquilizándose.

—Me voy a las caballerizas a dar un paseo con mi yegua... —masculló ella, intentando mantener la calma, para no tener intenciones homicidas hacia su padre—. Joe, deja la maleta en mi cuarto, por favor.

—Es el servicio, no le tienes que pedir las cosas por favor.

La joven se dio media vuelta y subió a su cuarto a ponerse una ropa apropiada para montar a caballo, se sobresaltó cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

—Adelante —dijo desde dentro.

—Ya has llegado —musitó una señora de unos sesenta años, pelo canoso y no demasiado alta.

—Sí, abuela, pero ya he tenido bronca con papá. Estoy deseando independizarme.

—La he oído, pero reconoce que te pasaste con la contestación.

—Es la verdad, pues como conozca a mis amigos.

—Sabes que tu padre lo hace con buena intención.

—Sí, pero buena para él. Estoy harta, es el tercer cambio de colegio en dos años, solamente porque según él ando con la peor calaña. Me gustaría saber cuál era el problema de Víctor y el equipo de Quidditch. Además me echa la culpa de lo de mamá.

—Cariño, búscate a alguien de confianza que aparente contigo delante de tu padre, sabes que solamente irá al colegio en fin de curso para hablar con el director, y sabes de sobra que tu no tuviste la culpa.

—No te preocupes, abuela, éste es el último cambio antes de que me independice. Lo que pase después de eso, ya no será cosa mía. —La joven suspiró—. Sólo dos años más...

—No te precipites en esas decisiones.

—No lo hago, lo tengo decidido hace mucho tiempo. Voy a relajarme dando un paseo con Luna, luego nos vemos.

—Hasta luego y ten cuidado.


	10. La cena de Navidad

_**Dani Dixon 09: Gracias. Si te gusta Sirius, veras en el capitulo siguiente…. Muajajaja soy mala y cruel.**_

_**Aza: Gracias por la aclaración de lo del libro, no me apetecia buscarlo… jajaj que vaga soy.**_

_**Respecto a lo de que Lucius no hablaría con una Gryffindor, por muy "guapa" que sea, haber, en los libros se dirige a los Weasley, a Potter… además tiene su finalidad, es necesario para como continuara la historia, lo iréis viendo.**_

_**Este capitulo se lo dedico a mi nueva lectora: Dani Dixon 09**_

* * *

La joven salió de la casa por la puerta de atrás sin hacer mucho ruido para no tener que enfrentarse con su padre de nuevo, fue a las cuadras, que estaban alejadas de la casa, ya que a su padre no le gustaban los animales, pero a ella sí, y su abuela había decidido quedarse con la casa por todo el espacio que había para tener un caballo y tres o cuatro perros.

Una vez en las cuadras, fue recibida con gran alegría, tanto por Luna, su yegua, como por Wendy y Elvis, sus perros.

—¿Cómo estás, abuelillo? —le preguntó la joven a Elvis, que era su perro más viejo con diesciséis años—. No te dejan estar dentro si no estoy yo, ¿eh?

Estuvo toda la tarde con la yegua y los perros, pues sabía que ese era el único lugar de toda la casa donde su padre no la molestaría, pues él odiaba a los animales.

—Vamos —les dijo a sus perros cuando decidió volver a dentro de la casa. Sin que la viese su padre, les subió a su cuarto les dio un baño para seguidamente dárselo ella y luego irse a la cama a descansar del largo día con sus dos fieles amigos.

Los días sucesivos pasaron igual, la joven trataba de que su padre no se enterara de que los perros estaban dentro de la casa, de vez en cuando se oían las voces de ambos dicscutiendo, hasta que por fin la mañana de navidad recibió una carta:

"Querida Althea:

¿Cómo estás pasando estos días? Yo no me encuentro demasiado bien.  
Me pediste que te contara lo que pasaba en tu ausencia, creo que no te va a gustar. Sirius se volvió a enfrentar a Malfoy, el por qué, no lo sé, pero sus amigos se metieron y la cosa no salió como Sirius esperaba. Creo que el resto te lo imaginas.

A Severus, por el momento, le están respetando, creo que ya no les hace gracia si tú no estás para interceptarles. Mejor para él, que pobre le llevaban por la calle de la amargura.

Espero que vuelvas pronto. Con Cariño:  
Remus."

Iba a contestarle enseguida, pero tocaron a su puerta.

—Adelante.

—Es hora de que te vayas preparando la cena, comenzará en breve —le avisó su abuela.

—No tengo ganas de bajar, cuando beba me echara la culpa de lo de mamá delante de todo el mundo y no me apetece.

—Tu sabes que no tienes la culpa del accidente de tu madre.

—Lo sé, abuela, pero la echo de menos.

—Yo también —dijo la mujer angustiada, luego la mioro una vez más antes de irse—. Baja en treinta minutos, por favor —le pidió antes de cerrar la puerta.

—De acuerdo —aceptó la Joven, resignada.

Althea dejó la carta encima de la repisa de la chimenea al lado de la foto de su madre para prepararse para la cena.

—Ya estamos todos —anuncio su padre cuando la joven bajaba por las escaleras.

En cuanto todos estaban sentados en la mesa, comenzó el interrogatorio por parte de su tía.

—¿Qué tal en el nuevo colegio?

—Bien —contestó la joven escuetamente.

—¿Ya has hecho amigos?

—He conocido al heredero de los Malfoy y algún que otro miembro de la familia Black —resaltó, sin puntualizar a quién se refería, pues ella sabía qué era lo que querían oír.

Su padre y su tía asintieron dando a entender que aprobaban sus futuras amistades.

—¿Tienes novio querida?

—No.

La cena iba avanzando, su padre cada vez estaba más borracho, como cada comida familiar desde que su madre no estaba, fue en ese instante cuando su tía volvió a la carga.

—Ese joven Malfoy, sería un buen partido para Althea. ¿Crees que se podría arreglar el matrimonio, Nikolay? —indagó su Tía, dirigiéndose a su padre.

—NO —grito la joven.

—Tu no tienes opción de decidir eso —acusó su padre.

—Sí que la tengo y no pienso comprometerme con nadie por que a vosotros se os antoje que es bueno para la familia —bramó la joven, comenzando a cabrearse.

—Tu harás lo que yo te mande que para eso soy tu padre.

—¡Eso ni lo sueñes! Como se nota que mamá no está. Cuando ella vivía no planificabas mi futuro —gruñó—. Estoy deseando poder irme de casa.

—Ella no está por tu culpa, si no te hubieses empeñado en que fuera a buscarte ella en el coche, no habría tenido el accidente.


	11. Visita

**Gracias a todas las que me leeis! Aquí os dejo un capitulo nuevo, espero que os guste. Dejadme vuestros Reviews !**

* * *

_**Capitulo 11: Visita**_

La joven se levantó de la mesa ofuscada y se marchó a su cuarto, con los ojos vidriosos, sin tan siquiera dar las buenas noches. Cada vez que su padre bebía, ocurría lo mismo, estaba cansada. Entró en su cuarto, echó el cerrojo, se puso el pijama y se tiró en la cama con Wendy y Elvis que le hacían mucha compañía cuando estaba en casa.  
Comenzaba a quedarse dormida cuando Wendy empezó a gruñir, se incorporó y prestó atención.

—Shhh, silencio, Wendy, que nos van a echar —le decía la joven a la perra.

De pronto, unas llamas verdes salieron de la chimenea, la joven no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

—Althea…hip —habló el invitado que portaba un whisky de fuego en la mano, al salir de la chimenea, se tropezó con la alfombra y se le cayó el vaso al suelo.

—Sirius, ¿qué haces aquí? —viendo que apenas aguantaba el equilibrio, continuó—. Siéntate ahí en la cama, anda —dijo, guiándole—. ¿A qué has venido? —le pregunto de nuevo.

—Tengo algo importante que decirte.

—¿Y no podía esperar hasta la semana que viene que vuelva al castillo?

—No… ¡es importante! —replicó.

—Adelante, ya estás aquí y no te puedo mandar en ese estado de vuelta.

—Personas como tú no se conocen todos los días, tienes un carácter horrible, eres muy cabezona, me ignoras, me pegas y defiendes a Quejicus. ¡Eso no lo hace ninguna chica!

—¿Eso era tan importante? —murmuró la joven, cabreada.

—Shhh… que no acabe… —y continuó—. Así que ten cuidado, porque por eso me muero por comerte a besos.

—Quedate ahí sentado.

Cogió unos pocos de polvos Flu, metió la cabeza en la chimenea.

"Ojalá esté Remus en la sala común", pensó.

Momentos después, su cara se materializaba en la chimenea de su sala común, para su alivio, Remus estaba adormilado en el sillón pequeño y James espatarrado en el grande, durmiendo a pierna suelta. Se cercioro de que estaban solos antes de llamar su atención.

—Remus… —susurró.

—¿Althea?

—En la chimenea, despéjate, necesito que vengas a mi casa.

—¿Para qué?

—Por favor, es urgente, te espero en diez minutos.

La joven miró a Sirius que ya dormía en su cama, bajó en silencio a la cocina para hacer dos tazas de chocolate, atenta a cualquier ruido que pudiese provenir de su cuarto y se apresuró lo más que pudo para subir de nuevo.

Entró cerrando la puerta tras de si, cuando unas llamas verdes salían de la chimenea, apareciendo Remus con ellas.

—¿Qué ocurre?

La joven le tendió una de las tazas, haciéndole un gesto para que dirigiese la vista a la cama.

—¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Cómo ha llegado?

—Ha llegado igual que tú hace como media hora.

—Qué cabrón, me lo cogió del cajón. ¿A qué vino?

Le invitó a sentarse a los pies de la cama y le contó todo lo ocurrido.

—Bueno, querida, eso viniendo de Sirius lo puedes considerar toda una declaración. ¿Está pasado de copas?

—Sí, ¿de verdad tengo tan mal carácter?

—Con él sí, pero eso es bueno, da sus frutos —dijo con una sonrisa—, pero hazte rogar más, sino echaremos a perder todo lo conseguido. Me vuelvo para Hogwarts con él. No te preocupes por nada.

—Espérame veinte minutos que me vuelvo contigo.

—¿No te quedas el resto de las navidades?

Ella negó efusivamente con la cabeza, despertó a sus perros que compartían cama con Sirius para llevarles a su sitio.

—Lo siento, chicos, pronto estaremos todos juntos viviendo como una familia de verdad en nuestra propia casa. —Los acaricio y emprendió el camino de vuelta a su cuarto, parando en el de su abuela, golpeó suavemente y entró.

—¿Abuela…? —susurró.

—¿Ha pasado algo?

—No, sólo vengo a decirte que me vuelvo al colegio, no quiero pasar ni un minuto más aquí bajo el mismo techo que ese cretino que se hace llamar "mi padre".

—Pero… de acuerdo —aceptó la mujer—, sé que será imposible convencerte de lo contrario.


	12. A Hogwarts, Otra vez

**Aqui os dejo un capitulo nuevo, espero que os guste.**

**Aza: Era Tequila... botellazo... jajja**

* * *

Llegó a su cuarto de nuevo, el cual Remus examinaba con interés.

—Ya estoy lista, ¿nos vamos?

—Sí —contestó él, distraído.

La joven fue hacia Sirius para cogerle y así ayudarle a su amigo, pero este estaba distraído.

—¡Remus! —lo reprendió.

—Perdona es que es Interesante conocer "La guarida de la bestia" para poder vacilar a Sirius.

La Joven puso los ojos en blanco.

—Venga, vámonos antes de que se despierte mi padre y tengamos un verdadero lío.

Entre los dos cogieron a Sirius y le llevaron hasta la chimenea, le metieron.

—Yo le llevo, no tardes mucho en salir, no vaya a ser que entre mi padre, que además está pasado de copas como este.

Echó los polvos flu y unas llamas verdes la devoraron junto a Sirius e instantes después estaba en su querida sala común, la chimenea volvió a encenderse unos segundos más tarde y Remus apareció en ella.

—Te lo dejo aquí en el sofa y tú le despiertas para llevarle a la cama.

—No, le voy a dejar aquí —dijo Remus—, así mañana por la mañana, bueno en unas horas cuando bajen todos los alumnos, le despiertan.

—Eres malo, muy malo —rió ella—. Hasta mañana.

La joven ayudó a Remus a poner a su amigo en el sofá al lado de James, para posteriormente retirarse a su cuarto.

En él, Tonks y Lily estaban de cháchara.

—¿Tú por aquí tan pronto? —pregunto Tonks cuando la vio entrar.

—Uff... no aguanto a mi padre —admitió, obviando todo lo que había pasado—. ¿De qué hablaban?

—De que a Lily le está empezando a gustar James.

—¿No me digas?

—Sí, pero no sé si él...

—Eso ni lo dudes —dijo la morena—, él está prendadito de ti, hasta de matrimonio habla, pero hazte la dura.

—Llevo cinco años haciéndolo.

—Pues, entonces no le hagas sufrir más.

—Y tú con Sirius... ¿qué? Él está muy interesado en ti.

—Sí, lo sé, Nym, pero no quiero ser una más. Conozco su faceta de Don Juan, bueno, Remus me la contó.

—Entonces... ¿vas a intentar cazarle? ¿Hacer que siente cabeza?

—Lily, eso es mucho decir, por el momento me conformo con no ser un "aquí te pillo, aquí te...", tu entiendes —la pelirroja asintió—. Quiero que le cueste mucho tenerme.

—Piensas bien las cosas, jajaja rieron ambas al unísono.

—Chicas, yo voy a dormir un rato que mañana tengo que levantarme temprano a ver cómo siguen James y Sirius que estarán con un resacón de la leche y los reprenderé.

—¡Qué mala eres! Me pongo tapones entonces, ¿no? —bromeó Lily.

—Sí.

Las horas de la noche pasaron rapidas, por la mañana...

—Althea —susurró Tonks—, Sirius sigue durmiendo en el sofá, ¿no querías despertarle?

—Sí —dijo media somnolienta—. Voy.

La joven se aseó, se vistio y bajó a la sala común. Una vez allí, se acercó al sofá donde Sirius y James dormían plácidamente.

—¡BUENOS DÍAS! —Grito fuertemente la joven búlgara.

—¡Ay! ¿Por qué gritas?

—Vaya, en vez de decirme preguntarme, dame la bienvenida, Sirius. Hombre, vaya maneras.

—Shhh... Ya no grites.

—Sirius, cariño, esa es la manera en la que me vas a dar la bienvenida —susurró la joven al oído de él, posando un beso en su mejilla.

—Nena, te como a besos, pero no grites, por favor.

—¿POR QUÉ?¿TE DUELE LA CABEZA? Borrachera ayer, ¿no?

—¡Que alguien la calle, por favor!


	13. Enfrentamiento, Mocomurciélago

**Chicas, aquí os dejo un nuevo Capitulo, si tardo en actualizar es por que no tengo mas escrito, que hasta aquí.**

* * *

—Yo me bajo a desayunar, si la resaca no es mucha, nos vemos abajo. —La joven sonrió y salió por el hueco del retrato, alcanzo a oír que James le preguntaba algo a Sirius, así que se quedó a escuchar.

—Venga, cuenta, ¿cómo te fue ayer con la morenita de ojos azules?

—¿Qué morenita? —respondió Sirius, confuso.

—Cuál va a ser… Althea. Ayer por la noche te fuiste a su casa, ¿te acuerdas?

Sirius escuchaba a James con interés.

—¿No te acuerdas? Le cogiste a Remus las señas para llegar por red flu del cajón y te largaste a eso de las tres de la mañana, yo me quedé dormido, así que no sé a qué hora llegaste.

Black no daba crédito a lo que oía.

—Tú estás flipando. ¿Seguro que ayer bebías sólo Whiskey de fuego?

La joven estaba ensimismada escuchando.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntaron, asustándola.

—Remus, qué susto —replicó.

—Perdona, pero, ¿qué haces?

—Escuchar lo que están hablando estos dos, Sirius no se acuerda de nada… —comentó la joven con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—No le tortures demasiado, venga vamos a desayunar.

Iban camino del comedor, hablando entre ellos, cuando alguien les interrumpió.

—Veo que te sigues juntando con la chusma del colegio —le dijo a la joven el siseante Lucius Malfoy.

—Eso depende de quién lo piense, porque para mí la chusma del colegio eres tú, Lucius —contestó la joven.

—Eres una insolente.

—¿Quién? —preguntó la joven, mirando hacia los lados—. ¿Yo? Tú eres el que siempre se esta metiendo con aquellos a los que considera inferiores.

—Es que lo son —aseveró él con superioridad.

—Deberías saber que no sólo no son inferiores a ti, si no que son superiores en todo, amigos fieles, buenas personas, amables… No como tú y tu pandilla de amigotes superficiales, que sólo están contigo por el "honor" que les da ser el perrito faldero de un Malfoy. Además de ser falsos, que por la cara te alaban y por la espalda te apuñalan y por cierto muy valiente eso de cinco contra uno, ¿eh?

—Althea, déjalo ya —le aconsejó Remus.

—Remus, querido, alguien debe decirle a la cara lo impresentable que es y no a sus espaldas como hacen todos.

—Vamos a desayunar —repitió el joven, cogiéndola del brazo y arrastrándola. Cuando estaban lejos, se aseguró de que Malfoy no podía oírle—. ¿Estás loca? ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle eso a Lucius?

—¿Acaso no es la verdad? Alguien debe decirle las cosas a la cara.

—¿Qué no entráis a desayunar? Uy, nuestro prefecto y la nueva están picados, ¿por qué será? —comentó James, que acababa de llegar acompañado de Sirius.

—Pues sí, estoy picada, pero no precisamente con Remus- dijo la joven abrazando al castaño- sino con alguien que irrumpió en mi cuarto en mi casa ayer por la noche, a las tres de la mañana. A Remus le quiero mucho, pero a ese, está por verse —musitó.

l joven Black bajo la mirada avergonzado, eso no era habitual en él.

—Althea… —comenzó Sirius, pero fue interrumpido por James.

—¿Vamos a desayunar? ¡Me estoy muriendo de hambre! —Alegó

Los cuatro jóvenes entraron al Gran Comedor, Althea del brazo de Remus, seguida de cerca por James y Sirius.

—¡Vaya Thea!, veo que llevas dos buenos perros guardianes —comentó Lily con sorna, refiriéndose a James y Sirius—. Es posible que un día te robe uno…

—Yo quiero ir a los sitios tan bien acompañada como tú —apuntilló Tonks.

—No son sólo míos —les contestó la joven—. Bueno uno sí, vosotras sabéis.

Los cuatro jóvenes se sentaron, estaban desayunando tranquilamente, hablando entre ellos, cuando Althea vio que Snape se marchaba del comedor se levantó para ir tras él.

—¡Severus! —Llamo, él se detuvo esperando a que ella llegase a su altura.

—Dime, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? —dijo en su tono habitual.

—Quería saber cómo te ha ido los días que no he estado, con esos dos.

—Bien, han estado distraídos en vaya a saber qué.

—Perfecto. —La joven, iba a volver a su mesa, pero se dio cuenta de que James y Sirius estaban de pie, cuchicheando entre ellos, así que, continuó hablando—. No te descuides, mañana por la tarde, ¿estudiamos un poco? Tengo problemillas con unos ingredientes.

—Por supuesto, mañana por la tarde en la biblioteca.

—"Mocomurcielago" —susurró Sirius.

—"Protego" —contrarrestó la joven el hechizo, seguidamente y sin que nadie se diese cuenta—: "Mocomuecielago" —le reenvió el mismo hechizo que le había lanzado a Severus.

De pronto, a Sirius le empezaron a salir unos mocos verdes, pringosos de la nariz, que comenzaban a tomar la forma de un murciélago. La joven, volvió a su lugar en la mesa, pasando por al lado de ellos sin dirigirles la palabra.

—Estás loca —aseveró Remus.

—¿Por? —pregunto la joven, sorprendida.

—Por eso debería quitaros puntos a ambos. —El castaño negó con la cabeza—. Un día de estos os vais a meter en un lío serio —añadió.

—Señorita Stefanoff —dijo el director a sus espaldas—, ¿puede acompañarme?, necesito hablar con usted.

—Sí, por supuesto. —Miró a Remus, éste tenía cara de: "Ya te lo dije."

Caminaron en silencio por los pasillos del castillo durante un largo rato hasta llegar a una gárgola.

—Mocos verdes —dijo el director, entonces la gárgola comenzó a moverse hacia arriba y fueron apareciendo tras ella unas escaleras.

El director subió por ellas, la joven le seguía, ellas llevaban a lo que parecía un despacho, allí estaba el sombrero andrajoso, había una majestuosa ave que ella no podía dejar de mirar de la belleza que irradiaba, cuando el director comenzó a hablar.


	14. Inofensiva

**Bueno, aqui os dejo otro capi...! Espero vuestros Reviews ...!**

* * *

—Jovencita —comenzó el director, sacándola de su embelezamiento con el ave, la miraba por encima de las gafas de media luna, sus ojos azules la atravesaban—, lo que has hecho en el comedor debería tener castigo, pero para ambos… —dijo serio—, aunque tú ya has castigado por tu cuenta al joven Black, hazlo siempre con hechizos inofensivos, no seas demasiado cruel con él. Me encanta cuando una joven Gryffindor y un Slytherin colaboran, no suele ser muy a menudo. Eso es todo, puedes marcharte.

—Gracias profesor —contestó la joven, no sabiendo si era lo adecuado, pues para su sorpresa no había recibido una reprimenda, sino un consejo.

—¡Ah! Y no te olvides de Potter de vez en cuando —añadió con una sonrisa.

La joven salió del despacho, ensimismada, bajó por las escaleras y al pie estaba Remus esperándola, su cara era un interrogante, pero ella iba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no le prestó la más mínima atención a la persona que estaba allí parada.

—¡Althea! —llamó el joven castaño.

—¡Eres tú! —dijo ella sorprendida

—¿Qué te ha dicho? ¿Te ha castigado?

—Pues… no… Me ha dicho, que no sea muy cruel con Sirius, que use hechizos inofensivos y que de vez en cuando no me olvide de Potter. Por cierto, ¿dónde están?

—Se han marchado a la enfermería, James quiso deshacerse del murciélago de moco y lo volvió agresivo, atacaba a todo el mundo.

—Voy a verlos, ¿vienes?

—Prefiero no estar delante… voy a la biblioteca a leer un poco, luego me cuentas. ¿Recuerdas el camino? —La joven negó con la cabeza—. Todo recto, tercer pasillo a la derecha, segundo a la izquierda, subes las escaleras que hay frente al cuadro y ya estás allí.

La joven asintió no estando demasiado segura de haber entendido las indicaciones que le había dado, camino por los pasillos siguiendo como buenamente recordaba las instrucciones de Remus, pero para su sorpresa encontró las escaleras que subían a la enfermería, subió por ellas, al entrar se encontró con casi todas las camas ocupadas, pero todos descansaban; miro hasta que localizó a la persona que buscaba, se acercó a la cama, estaba solo.

—¿Sirius? —aventuró la joven, pero este dormía tranquilamente, pensó en despertarle, pero la enfermera que andaba por allí le dijo:

—Señorita, déjele descansar, he tenido que sedarle para poder sacarle el murciélago.

La joven asintió, se quedó de pie a lado de la cama, el joven estaba profundamente dormido, le separó unos mechones de pelo que tenía por delante de la cara e inconscientemente se quedó jugueteando con ellos entre los dedos, la otra la puso sobre la de él.

**_"¿Por qué tienes que ser tan sumamente atrayente? ¿Qué es lo que te hace especial? Si somos polos opuestos… ¿o no tanto? ¿Y por qué eres así de capullo con Severus?_**, pensó la joven para sí.

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que su acompañante se estaba despertando, éste tomó la mano que la joven tenía sobre la suya, haciendo así que ella volviese al mundo real.

—Hola bonita —le dijo, ella sólo sonrió—. Eres realmente buena con los encantamientos, ¿por qué has venido a verme?

—¿Acaso necesito una razón especial? —indagó—. Ahora descansa —dijo la joven, posando un beso en su mejilla—. Esta tarde nos vemos —continuó ella en tono cariñoso

La joven se soltó del agarre del muchacho de ojos grises para dirigirse a la biblioteca donde sabía que seguiría Remus, sabía que James no le molestaría. Iba caminando por un pasillo del tercer piso, cuando al doblar una de tantas esquinas que tenía el castillo, se tropezó con alguien.

—Vaya, disculpa —se apresuró a decir la joven—. No te vi.

—¿A quién tenemos por aquí? —Le contesto una voz siseante—. Un precioso bombón búlgaro al que le voy a quitar veinte puntos por ello.

—Buff… nadie quita puntos a alguien por ser bonita, Malfoy. ¿Por qué no te compras un metro de bosque y te pierdes?

—Vaya, así que no eres insolente y atrevida sólo cuando estás rodeada de tus sucios amigos.

—¿Te crees muy digno por ser de sangre pura? Me das asco —le espetó la joven—. Y deberías saber que no eres el único sangre pura, ni el único aristócrata que hay en el colegio.

**_"Si supiese quién era mi madre, lo tendr__í__a__ pegado __a__ mí el resto de mi vida"_**, pensó la joven.

Intento continuar su camino, pero la mano de Lucius la retuvo.


	15. ¿Apostamos?

_**Hola! Siento el retraso en actualizar, pero no era capaz de escribir el principio del capitulo, este Lucius, me mata…! A veces me dan ganas de matarle… pero bueno, creo que la espera merece la pena, así que aquí os dejo el capitulo.**_

La joven quiso continuar su camino, pero la mano de Lucius la retenía.

—¡Suéltame Malfoy!

—Bombón, tranquila no te voy a comer aunque me encantaría.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —contestó la joven, ofuscada.

—A ti —le dijo con obviedad.

—Vas apañado.

Ella comenzó a forcejear para intentar soltarse del agarre del rubio, logrando exactamente lo contrario.

—No te hagas la estrecha... sé que me deseas tanto como yo a ti...

Entonces la joven comprendió cuál era la manera de soltarse, comenzó a acercarse a Lucius como un gato a su presa.

—¿Así es como seduces a una chica? —dijo la joven—. No creo que así hayas conquistado a muchas...

—Yo no necesito seducir, tengo a la chica que deseo, sólo con decirlo.

—Vaya, lamento decirte que conmigo eso no funciona.

El rubio soltó el brazo de la joven para agarrarla de la cintura, así poder acercarla más a él, respiraban el mismo aire, eso ponía a la joven muy nerviosa.

—Bombón, nunca digas nunca... —le susurro, pues no hacía falta más dada la proximidad, recortó los centímetros que los separaban y la besó, al principio fue dulce, ella le correspondió, a medida que los segundos pasaban se volvía mas intenso y apasionado hasta que una voz hizo que la burbuja explotara.

—¿Althea?

Los dos jóvenes se separaron y miraron hacia donde venía la voz y vieron a una asombrada Lily, Lucius soltó la mano de la cintura de la joven, provocando que esta cayese al suelo y se marchó sin mas.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Lily, acercándose a ella.

—Sí —respondió sentándose en el suelo, apoyándose en la pared.

Su amiga se colocó frente a ella para poder hablarle cara a cara.

—¿Estaba pasando lo que vi?, ¿o fue una alucinación mía?

—Sí, estaba pasando...

—Althea... debes alejarte de él... no es buena persona, es muy interesado, algo quiere de ti y seguro que no es bueno.

La joven solamente asintió.

—Venga, levántate de ahí y vamos a comer —le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

—No le cuentes esto a nadie, se puede liar una gorda.

—Vaya, veo que los vas conociendo.

—Un poco —añadió sonriendo

Llegaron al gran comedor al mismo tiempo que los demás alumnos, se sentaron en sus lugares, enseguida llegaron los demás, estaban hablando entretenidos cuando Sirius llegó.

—Ya estás entre nosotros otra vez —dijo James.

—Sí, una bruja me ayudó —contestó él con sorna, mirando de reojo a la joven búlgara

—Althea, ¿te ocurre algo? ¿Estás muy callada? —preguntó Remus.

—No, todo está bien —contestó distraída.

—¿Nos vamos a la sala común entonces?

La tarde transcurrió tranquila entre clases, cuando terminaron de cenar, los alumnos se retiraron a sus salas comunes. Tonks y Lily estaban sentadas en una esquina de la sala común hablando entre ellas.

—Si hubieras visto lo que yo vi esta tarde... —le decía Lily a Tonks—. A Althea besándose con Lucius —dijo sin darse cuenta de que James estaba lo suficientemente cerca para oírlo todo.

Los 4 amigos estaban sentados frente al fuego hablando cuando James comenzó a cuchichear con Sirius.

—¿No estaréis planeando una de vuestras bromitas a Severus?

—¿Nosotros? Cómo se te ocurren esas cosas...

—Evidentemente... —dijo James distraído—, frustraste la de esta mañana. —Althea le echó una mirada de odio la ignoró y continuó—. Aunque hay una manera de evitarlo —continuó divertido—. Te hago una apuesta.

—¿Una apuesta? Adelante, proponla.

—Sí, en la puerta del gran comedor hay muérdago, cuando Malfoy esté debajo tienes que ir y plantarle un beso en público. Si no lo haces, le gastamos la broma a Quejicus. —El castaño hablaba ante la atenta y asesina mirada de Sirius.

—¿Y si lo hago que ganó yo?

—Pues... Te doy 2 galeones.

—Me parece justo. Prepárate para soltar la pasta Potter —dijo la joven.

—Claro, como ya lo has hecho —susurro apenas audible, sólo para Sirius que estaba sentado a su lado.

Durante la tarde la joven se retiró de la conversación, para ir a estudiar con Severus, momento en el que Sirius aprovechó para interrogar a James.

—¿Me explicas lo que dijiste antes?

—Lo que chucho, digo tantas cosas.

—Eso de que Althea había morreado a Lucius

—Le oí el cotilleo a Lily, se lo estaba contando a Tonks —contestó sin darle mayor importancia.

Cuando llegó la noche, los jóvenes se fueron a su cuarto, cuando la joven llegó al suyo, estaba Tonks esperándola con mirada acusadora.

—Cuéntame con detalle lo que a pasado esta mañana con Lucius.

—Nada...

—¡JA! Eso no te lo crees ni tú. Lily me lo ha contado.

—Mira que es bocazas —dijo la joven, miró a su alrededor—. Por cierto, ¿dónde está?

—No sé. Falta desde hace un buen rato, lo curioso es que James también.

—¡Por fin!

—Pero no me cambies de tema. ¡Lucius!

—Nada, empezó con lo de siempre, que si los muchachos, que si la sangre, me agarró y le tonteé para soltarme y pasó.

—Ten cuidado con él.

—Me voy a dormir que estoy muerta

—Lucius, ¿no?

—Shhh, no se vayan a enterar los chicos.


End file.
